There are many types of overhead conductor designs. One such conductor design is Aluminum Conductor Steel Reinforced (ACSR). ACSR conductor is a high-capacity, high-strength stranded power cable used as electrical conductors in overhead power lines. The outer strands in an ACSR conductor are aluminum. Aluminum has very good conductivity, low weight, and relatively low cost. The center strands (i.e., core) in an ACSR conductor are made of steel, which provides extra strength for the ACSR conductor. The lower electrical conductivity of the steel core has only a minimal effect on the overall current-carrying capacity of the conductor due to the “skin effect.” With the skin effect, most of the current in an ACSR conductor is carried by the aluminum portion of the conductor. Consequently, the higher resistance of the steel strands has only a small effect on the conductor's overall resistance.